warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Королевская полиция Соломоновых островов
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Browning Hi-Power, Glock 17, SR 88, Steyr AUG, FN FAL, Mossberg 500, Ли-Энфилд, Ultimax 100, FN MAG, FN Minimi, Полицейская дубина, Палаш Королевских Военно-морских сил Великобритании |Враги: = Движение за свободу Исатабу, Малаитские орлы |Символ: = 90px |Боевая техника: = Патрульные катера типа "Пацифик"}}Королевская полиция Соломоновых Островов или RSIPF (сокр. от Royal Solomon Islands Police Force) — полицейское официальное формирование, обеспечивающее безопасность на территориях Соломоновых Островов. Наиболее активным и неспокойным этапом в истории полицейских Соломоновых Островов был межплеменной конфликт 1998 - 2003 годов. Тогда одни соломонцы не могли наладить политическую ситуацию в стране, и им на помощь пришли полицейские и военные из других стран Океании — RAMSI. Соломоновы Острова не имеют регулярной армии, однако имеют Королевскую, национальную полицию и как минимум одно местное полицейской формирование в Хониаре, столице Соломоновых Островов. Также известно об существовании полевых сил полиции, которые одеты в камуфляж и производят патрулирование границ Соломоновых Островов на катерах. RSIPF имеет в своих рядах порядка 1140 полицейских. Возглавляет всю организацию комиссар, который регулярно отчитывается перед министром полиции Соломоновых Островов. RSIPF поддерживается 155 офицерами из RAMSI, которые выступают в качестве советников, помогают с материально-техническим обеспечением и финансированием. В распоряжении RSIPF есть следственная групп по мониторингу дисциплинированности и производительности полицейских. Также на Соломоновых Островах имеются исправительные учреждения. RSIPF имеет свой символ, который объединяет в себе различные регионы Соломоновых Островов: *две черепахи олицетворяют Западную Провинцию *зеленый крест с копьями, стрелами и щитом — Центральную Провинцию *гребень символизирует солнце над традиционном каноэ *крокодил и акула, которые встречаются во всех провинциях, выступают в качестве защитников *над девизом "Возглавить, что бы Служить" возвышается птица-фрегат thumb|Эмблемы различных полицейских сил Соломоновых Островов. Первый и второй ряд — нашивки на плечо, третий — значки на фуражку.Пять основных принципов RSIPF: *Придерживание конституции и законов Соломоновых Островов *Этическое руководство вдохновляет уверенность в полицейских *Прозрачность и подотчетность *Уважение, доверие и справедливость для всех *Честность, порядочность, профессионализм и дисциплина Как и прочие воинские формирования, у RSIPF есть свой собственный оркестр. Он был создан в 1977 году и состоял из 25 человек. На протяжении всего времени своего существования музыканты очень часто меняли друг-друга: одни приходили, другие уходили. Оркестр сопровождает полицию во время праздничных дат и поездок в другие страны. Например, выступление оркестра есть неотъемлемой частью празднования дня рождения королевы Елизаветы II на Соломоновых Островах. Также данный оркестр выступал в 1990 году в Австралии по случаю 10-летия независимости Вануату. Оркестр RSIPF славится тем, что помимо серьезных маршев играет и собственно написанные развлекательные марши. Музыканты оркестра носят униформу белого цвета, которая уходит корнями еще в британский колониальный период. Также иногда музыканты могут носить военный камуфляж или униформу полицейских. thumb|left|Офицер полиции RSIPF.Непосредственно сами же полицейские носят типичную для всей Океании униформу: голубую рубашку с короткими рукавами, темно-синие брюки и фуражку с шахматной клеткой на околыше. Офицеры или комиссары, что бы отметить свое отличие от рядовых полицейских, на парадах носят красную ленту через правое плечо. В последнее время от неё отказались и высшие чины полиции Соломоновых Островов начали носить черную или темно-синюю униформу, несколько отличающуюся от униформы обычных солдат. Некоторые части вместо фуражки носят берет или кепку. Что касается вооружения, то как минимум последние 10 лет полицейские Соломоновых Островов выполняют свои обязанности абсолютно без оружия. Очень редко на фото можно заметить полицейские дубины, что скорее является исключением, нежели правилом. Анализируя вооружение RAMSI, можно предположить, что чисто теоретически RSIPF могут использовать Browning Hi-Power, Steyr AUG и FN MAG. Последний же вместе с FN FAL и Ultimax 100 были замечены у полевых сил полиции Соломоновых Островов. Во время парадов или визитов важных иностранных персон у офицеров наблюдается палаш Королевских Военно-морских сил Великобритании. Это и не удивительно, ведь Соломоновы Острова — бывшая колонии Великобритании, а главой государства до сих пор де-юре считается монарх Великобритании. Также очень интересно то, что в RSIPF наблюдается довольно большое количество женщин-полицейских. Галерея Файл:Royal Solomon Islands Police Brass Band|Оркестр RSIPF. royal-solomon-islands-police-force-band.jpg|Оркестр RSIPF в парадной форме. 10851648723_20ff1edf45_k.jpg|Оркестр в униформе, аналогичной униформе полицейских. 8cb7cf1f-19ac-4a07-984b-99f749f66cf4.jpg 20101117adf8164101_056.jpg|Полицейский получает письменные показания от местных жителей. 20101117adf8164101_175.jpg 5806462700_b7bb648d56_o.jpg 5806493942_79f69a8029_o.jpg 6239209801_550aeee6b8_o.jpg 6239730508_e4cc411fac_o.jpg 10694967586_4aa7e84cd1_oсоломоновы острова.jpg|Женщины-офицеры полиции во время парада в честь международного женского дня. 10699683344_fa7d5e776b_oгвардия соломонская.jpg|Визит Хелен Кларк, бывшего премьер-министра Новой Зеландии на Соломоновы Острова. Справа от неё расположен так называемый почетный караул. Вероятно, он собран из полицейских. 10733450305_eb1e8de998_o.jpg 10733572554_47c5cb1828_oRoyal Solomon Islands Police Force (RSIPF).jpg RAMSI-PPF-advisor-and-SIPF-Assistant-Commissionerипап.jpg|Комиссар RSIPF. 10733600714_a4fe24d629_o.jpg|RAMSI (в фуражках) и RSIPF патрулируют побережье Соломоновых Островов. У третьего справа полицейского отлично видна полицейская дубинка. Commander of the Participating Police Force and newly sworn-in Deputy Commissioner of the Royal Solomon Islands Police Ben McDevitt consults with Superintendent Philip Idufo'oa, Provincial Police Commander, Malita Province.jpg Royal Solomon Islands Police Force Private Peleni Selestin checks his equipment before diving for unexploded ordnance at White Beach, Solomon Islands..jpg|Полицейские RSIPF проверяют свое оборудование перед погружением в воду. (L-R) Royal Solomon Islands Police Force (RSIPF) Sergeant John Mirikale, Royal Australian Navy (RAN) Leading Seaman Clearance Diver John Spindler and Able Seaman Clearance Diver Rob Panetta prepare to conduct Explosive.jpg Royal Solomon Islands Police Force.jpg|Металлический значок на фуражке полицейского Соломоновых Островов. SOL-01A.jpg|Фуражка полицейского RSIPF. SOL-01B.jpg Royal Solomon Islands Police officers help their Australia Federal Police colleagues to load surrendered weapons at the National Peace Council headquarters in Honiara.jpg|Офицер полиции Соломоновых Островов помогает своим коллегам из Австралии загрузить в машину оружие, отобранное у бандитов. Solomon Island's then acting Police Commissioner Peter Marshall, outside the former police barracks, which had been converted to house Island families, Honiara, Solomon Islands, early last year. Photo by NZPA..JPG|Комиссар полиции Соломоновых островов Питер Маршалл. 4625356-3x2-940x627.jpg|Комиссар RSIPF Хуанита Матанга. 4142513223_d4e3566f1c_o.jpg|Полевые силы полиции Соломоновых Островов патрулируют границу с Папуа-Новой Гвинеей, 1998 год. 4163842094_83d354a56b_o.jpg 4163842100_65693cedd5_o.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0011.jpg|Морской отдел оперативного центра полиции Соломоновых Островов. Офицеры полиции наблюдают за ситуацией в водах, которые омывают Соломоновы Острова. 20081107adf8185016_0018.jpg|Офицер RSIPF (справа) со своим австралийским напарником. 20081107adf8185016_0031.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0034.jpg|Офицеры RSIPF отслеживают ситуацию в местных водах. Мужчина в белом — австралийский специалист. 20081107adf8185016_0042.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0076.jpg|Офицеры полиции Соломоновых островов непосредственно наблюдают за обстановкой в территориальных водах с борта судна. 20081107adf8185016_0096.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0148.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0100.jpg 20081107adf8185016_0124.jpg 9ab5b028-6673-49c1-ac73-272cc0763d02.jpg 120125-Community-Officers-3.jpg 20090625adf8208022_029.jpg|Сержант RSIPF Уэсли Воуза. Section Commander, Lance Corporal Sean Fitton assists Solomon Islands Police Force (SIPF) Sergeant Wesly Vouza identify a remote village in Solomon Islands..jpg 20090625adf8208022_045.jpg 20090625adf8208022_046.jpg 20090625adf8208022_057.jpg|Полицейский собирает показания у местных жителей. 20090625adf8208022_062.jpg 20090625adf8208022_065.jpg 20090625adf8208022_078.jpg 20091113adf8208022_071.jpg|Офицер RSIPF, сержант Хэдли Мунамуа. Solomon Islands Police Force officer, Sergeant Hadley Munamua briefs Corporal Conan Bland on the Hells Point World War II ammunition dump prior to a patrol..jpg 20091113adf8208022_104.jpg 20091114adf8208022_335.jpg 20091114adf8208022_344.jpg 20091114adf8208022_466.jpg 20100707adf8114832_006.jpg 20100707adf8114832_010.jpg 20100707adf8114832_093.jpg|Офицеры RSIPF поднимают флаг Соломоновых Островов. JPAU24DEC04NR130.jpg Members of the Royal Solomon Islands Police Force are trained in explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) by Golden West Humanitarian Foundation. Here, two of the EOD team members cut a World War II-era projectile at the team’s.jpg|Полицейские Соломоновых Островов участвуют в обезвреживании боеприпасов, которые остались в стране после Второй мировой войны. r671420_4887490.jpg Royal Solomon Islands Police officer Agnes Aihunu, centre, listens to a complaint from a local man during an X-ray patrol in Honiara..jpg|Офицер RSIPF Агнес Аихуну выслушивает жалобы местных жителей. RSIPF Channels of Hope.JPG The Colours of the Solomon Islands are paraded during the 32nd Independence Anniversary at Lawson Tama Stadium where participants from Exercise Boss Lift were invited guests..jpg|Полицейские несут знамена Соломоновых островов. Парни в бело-зеленой форме — солдаты Тонга. Полицейский, возглавляющий колону и идущий в черной форме — офицер. Trooper Trevor Kingston chats to Emmanuel Maepurina from the Royal Solomon Island Police force, prior to the Solomon Islands 32nd Independence Anniversary at Lawson Tama Stadium which Exercise Boss Lift attended..jpg Walter Kola is now the Acting Police Commissioner of the Royal Solomon Islands Police Force..jpg|Вальтер Кола — комиссар RSIPF. 3c099def53941a5ed562.jpeg 30ada24d-6b98-4f1d-a790-faaed6199d57.jpg 69c9d570-ab68-44e6-be22-18f396331ced.jpg 120125-Community-Officers-1v2.jpg 225456-3x2-940x627.jpg|Задержание преступника. 1450178-4x3-700x525.jpg article-2203983-150AC68F000005DC-193_964x570.jpg|Принц Уильям и женщины из RSIPF. 1736576-3x2-940x627.jpg 20070225adf8239716_012.jpeg 041614322571.jpg|Полиция Соломоновых островов выступает в качестве почетного караула во время визита важных персон в страну. imageсолоион.jpeg|Кейт Миддлтон вместе с полицейскими. Royal_Solomon_Islands_Police.jpg|Знаки отличия RSIPF. Источники *http://www.defence.gov.au/op/solomonislands/gallery/2010/20100714/index.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_enforcement_in_the_Solomon_Islands *https://apjl.com.au/articles/adf *http://www.jubileesing.com/performers Категория:Воины Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Австралии и Океании Категория:Воины Соломоновых островов Категория:Правоохранительные органы Категория:Полиции Категория:Воины с современным оружием